


День Святого Валентина

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: "Опять" - это не слово для пары Кастиеля и Натаниеля. "Снова" - вот это ближе, но и то с натяжкой. Казалось бы, отмучился на учебе, а дома тебя уже ждут теплый суп, пес и ненаглядный, забившийся в одном из многочисленных мягких уголков квартиры для подготовки к семинару. Но нет. И тут его снова умудряется удивить хитрющий-хитрющий лис с блондинистой шерсткой.
Relationships: Castiel (My Candy Love)/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)





	День Святого Валентина

Кастиель вышел с южного выхода университета, где меньше народа толпится после окончания пар. Под навесом второго этажа поспешно спустился с невысокой лестницы. От пары студентов, пристроившихся на скамейке у стены спуска, ароматно тянуло свежей выпечкой и сладким кофе с добавками. Кастиель натянул черного цвета наушники поверх вязаной шапки, смотря прямо перед собой. Он стремительно приближался к углу кирпичного здания, до поворота осталась пара шагов, как тут перед его носом из-за блока охровых кирпичей возникла красная роза на длинной зеленой ножке с прикрепленным у основания бутона розовым бумажным сердечком-запиской.

— С Днем Святого Валентина, mon chéri, — по-напускному импозантно и оттого не менее естественно прозвучал вслед за возникшей розой голос.

Кастиель хлопнул себя по коленям двумя ладонями и выдохнул из себя смешок.

— Натание-эль, да ла-адно, — закатил глаза неформал.

Было бы ложью сказать, что он такое ожидал, но в любом случае из-за угла здания университета мог выпрыгнуть кто угодно, так что появившийся оттуда Натаниель ничуть не всколыхнул его центр страха. Парень в светлом пальто, закутанный в белый шарф, но конечно же без шапки на блондинистой шевелюре полностью вышел из-за прикрытия, отдавая в руки отмучившемуся студенту алую розу.

— Будь моей валентинкой, — прочитал Кастиель надпись, вычерченную жирным маркером на пастельном куске бумаги. — Я уже пятый год твоя «валентинка». К этому времени пары кризис переживают, расставаться собираются, а мы с тобой в только что влюбившихся школьников играем, — засмеялся Кастиель.

Натаниель перекинул руку парню через шею, и они медленно направились к воротам переднего парка — единственному выходу в северной части универа. Кастиель поймал свободно повисшую на плече ладонь в черной кожаной перчатке, во второй руке сжимая твердый стебель розы.

— А чем тебе не нравится? У меня правда спортивной красной машины пока нет, чтобы эффектно забрать своего парня на свидание после учебы, привлеча много внимания, но я надеюсь, такая возможность у меня все же как-нибудь появится.

— Хватит, — рассмеялся Кастиель, слегка пихнув зазнавшегося блондинчика в бок. — Лучше где шапка скажи, блистательство хреново.

Натаниель состроил сложное выражение на лице, понимая, что кажется его собственный парень не хочет поддерживать атмосферу возвышенной романтики. Мало того еще и отчитывает.

— Шапка и пальто. Что за нелепость, — парировал нападение неформала Натаниель.

— Я из помойки твой пуховик достану. Шапка с пальто ему не нравится. — Кастиель оскалил свои клыки и Нату ничего не оставалось кроме как безнадежно улыбнуться, признавая свои поражение и оплошность.

— Я нам пару дней назад столик в кафешке забронировал. Сейчас же фиг где место свободное будет. — они подошли к выходу с территории музыкального ВУЗа. — Правда приличный ресторан пока на двоих позволить не могу.

— Да не переживай. И ты же знаешь, я не люблю эти твои вычурные рестораны.

— О да-а. Ведь места, куда нельзя пойти в порванных джинсах, сразу становятся скучными местами для снобов, — засмеялся Натаниель над предпочтениями своего спутника жизни.

— Так и есть, — пробухтел последний. — Только вот заплатим мы все же напополам, — Натаниель повернул голову в его сторону. — Я хочу наесться хорошенько. Как я понял, ужина сегодня от тебя ждать не приходится, — он сделал паузу, чтобы посмотреть на хитрую морду лиса. — А я голодный. У тебя ж на этой неделе с карманными пролет?

— Отец карточку заморозил, — напомнил ему Натаниель историю месячной давности. — Ну что ж, — перевел он тему, слегка воспрянув духом, — зато на такси деньги теперь есть, — он указал на желтую машину к которой, собственно, и вел Кастиеля.

— Ох. Мой рыцарь на желтом такси, — поддел неформал любимого блондинчика.

— Заткнись, — рассмеялся на это Натаниель.

***

Кафе, как и ожидалось, было набито устроившими свидание парочками. Одиночки, как правило, стараются не высовывать в этот день носа в публичные места, да и компании друзей скорей устроят какой-нибудь киносеанс дома. Подумай они о «романтическом обеде» позже, и уже вряд ли бы пристроились с удобством хотя бы в макдональдсе. Но небольшое помещение заведения вмещало не очень много столиков, благодаря чему, даже заполненное под завязку, кафе оставалось уютным ненавязчивым местом. Пара заняла свои зарезервированные места и, получив меню, недолго изучала его, даже не позволив отойти официанту от столика. Выбрали как основное блюдо нечто обычное и круассаны к чаю. Натаниель заказал себе легкий десерт сверху, а вот Кастиель не побрезговал целым мясным бургером. Его слова о голоде были не шуткой. И конечно же бутылку вина для завершения хорошего вечера.

Под звон бокалов и столовых приборов в атмосферно приглушенном свете Кастиель наблюдал, как его чудо прячет за щеку очередную намотанную порцию пасты. «Чудо» заправило светлую прядь за ухо, демонстрируя рукав белого кардигана наполовину прикрывающий ладонь. Кастиель едва ли верил, что это случайность, ведь Натаниель знал, что ему нравится этот кардиган именно по этой причине. Натаниель вообще хорошо подобрал кафе на сегодняшний вечер. Они не первый раз здесь сидели. Несколько протянутых золотистых гирлянд по периметру кафе и светлая мягкая обивка мебели привлекали сюда парочки для уютных обедов и любителей красивых фоток еды в инстаграме.

Блондинистый парень напротив чихнул, не по-кокетливому извиняясь за совсем уж не скромный чих, а Кастиель все неотрывно наблюдал за ним, лениво наматывая на вилку ползучие макароны. В голове всплывали образы белых сугробов, гудящих машин и крупных сухих хлопьев, валящих непрерывно с неба. Ведь их первое настоящее, хоть и спонтанное, свидание было зимой. Они ехали домой на автобусе и решили сойти с него не на своей остановке, потому что Натаниелю захотелось погулять по снегу. Еще были цветы в волосах, которые очень понравились Натаниелю. На телефоне даже осталась фотография на фоне облезлых снежных веток. Позже Кастиель старался убедить старосту, что утонченным чертам и светлой коже того все же больше идет мягкий розовый оттенок, чем его агрессивной натуре. Они долго гуляли и много смеялись. Тогда это было чем-то интересным. Они еще не встречались, но уже знали почему вместе вышли на остановке и почему им так хорошо друг с другом. Но все-таки порывы поцеловать, обнять или взять за руку еще тормозились не оглашенной достоверностью происходящего. Такие хорошенькие деньки были. Есть. Будут. Натаниель как и был его любимым мальчиком с детского сада, так им и остался, и кто бы что там ни говорил, а он очень счастливый человек, раз нашел то, что ему дорого, так быстро. Многие и за всю жизнь не могут справиться.

— Чего ты завис, — привыкший к пристальному взгляду панка, Натаниель совершенно комфортно чувствовал себя, не думая, что от него что-то хотят или не боясь сделать что-то не так, пока Кастиель совсем не перестал ворочить вилку в своей миске.

— На тебя любуюсь, — отмер мгновенно Кас, вовсе оставив вилку в тарелке. — Ты у меня такой красивый, — он протянул свою руку к щеке Натаниеля.

Тот слегка смутился, чувствуя ладонь Кастиеля на своем лице. Он отрезал «хвост» чересчур длинной порции пасты и отправил в рот оставшееся, не увиливая от теплой руки. Оставив приборы в тарелке, Натаниель прижал своей ладонью ладонь Кастиеля, демонстрируя сверкающее золото в глазах как знак полного внимания. Теплота от прикосновения посылала волны мелкой дрожи по всему телу, немного смущая участников молчаливого диалога. Дыша глубоко и медленно, Натаниель поглаживал большим пальцем костяшки застывшего панка, хотя перед глазами все еще тот влюбленный мальчик из первого класса средней школы с черным натуральным цветом волос и большими неуверенными глазами, застывший в ожидании согласия на какую-то там дружбу. Будто Натаниель был и вовсе чем-то недоступным. Он усмехнулся, соскользнув вниз пальцами и сжав крепко чужое запястье.

— Ты небось о непристойностях снова думаешь, — оскалился Кастиель, чувствуя горячие губы на своей ладони. — Пошляк.

— Абсолютно точно, — лукаво подтвердил Натаниель. — Давай пойдем отсюда, — предложил он, хотя скорее поставил перед фактом, отстранив от лица руку и тут же начав собираться.

— А как же вино? — уточнил Кастиель, неохотно стягивая с вешалки черную куртку и уже просовывая руки в рукава.

— С собой заберем, — улыбнулся Натаниель.

И как по зову, к их столику уже приближался официант с металлическим ведром и бутылкой вина на сервировочном столе. Натаниель попросил счет, и как только им принесли сдачу, они забрали вино и вышли из ресторана. Милая работница при входе попрощалась с парой и пожелала им хорошо провести День Святого Валентина.

Через некоторое время порог ресторана вновь охватил короткий порыв поднявшегося вечернего ветра. В дверях показался заинтересованно-взволнованный юноша, из-под яркой шапки которого торчали голубые пряди.

— Добро пожаловать в наш ресторан, — поприветствовала его милая особа на входе.

— Здравствуйте, — улыбнулся ей юноша и, немного стушевавшись, закрыл дверь, подобравшись к работнице ближе. — А есть свободные места? — поинтересовался он.

— Есть, — казалось бы еще ярче засветилась ее улыбка. — По удачному стечению обстоятельств буквально несколько минут назад освободился один столик. Вы один?

— Нет, — ответил ей обрадовавшийся Алекси, растекаясь в широкой счастливой улыбке. — Мой компаньон немного задерживается, скоро сюда подойдет.


End file.
